Melindungimu, Adik
by Micon
Summary: Aku akan menjagamu dari semua bahaya, aku akan melindungimu dengan nafasku, dan aku akan menyayangimu selamanya karena kau adikku. ItaSasu family. RnR.


**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Typo, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang, kaku dll.

Reted: K+

Genre: Family

Main Cara: Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Summary: "Aku akan menjagamu dari semua bahaya, aku akan melindungimu dengan nafasku, dan aku akan menyayangimu selamanya karena kau adikku."

**MELINDUNGIMU, ADIK**

By

**Micon**

Itachi sangat paham pesan ayahnya sebelum pergi bertugas keluar kota bahwa ia sebagai kakak yang baik –harus menjaga adiknya yang baru menginjak usia 8 bulan. Umur mereka bertaut 6 tahun dan Mikoto –ibu Sasuke dan Itachi- cukup kewalahan mengurusi mereka tanpa kehadiran sang suami. Biasanya saat Mikoto sedang sibuk memasak, maka Fugaku akan mengajak mereka bermain. Ataupun saat sang ibu sedang memandikan Sasuke, maka Fugaku akan menemani Itachi belajar di ruang tengah. Rasanya begitu leleh, terlebih sejak Sasuke terkena demam, makin memperburuk keadaan. Untungnya Itachi bukan kakak yang egois dan selalu paham situasinya. Sejak pulang dari akademi, Itachi akan selalu berada di kamar Sasuke untuk menjaganya sementara Mikoto sibuk mengurusi rumah. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke tertidur dengan Itachi yang mengelus rambutnya sayang. Mikoto datang dengan jaket tebalnya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Itachi-kun, kaa-san kekurangan bahan makanan dikulkas, tolong jaga Sasuke ya… ibu akan cepat." Mikoto lalu mengelus rambut Itachi dan mengecup dahi Sasuke sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna biru itu setelah mendapatkan anggukan Itachi.

"Sasuke, Nii-chan akan menjagamu. Kamu harus cepat sembuh supaya bisa bermain bersama aniki lagi." Ucap Itachi sambil berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

Beberapa lama dalam posisi itu, Itachi melihat adik kecilnya menggeliat pelan lalu diikuti mata oniks besarnya yang mengerjap lucu. Tangan mungilnya terangkat kearah Itachi seolah ingin menggapai. Itachi mengangkat Sasuke dan menggendongnya, secara naluri Uchiha bungsu itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sang kakak kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu anikinya.

"Sasuke lapar?" Itachi menggapai botol susu yang kosong di samping bantal Sasuke.

"Aniki tidak pandai membuat susu. Heem… ayo, akan kucoba membuatnya." Dengan langkah pelan, mereka sampai di dapur, agak susah juga membuat susu dengan Sasuke yang berada dalam gendongannya. Itachi terdiam sebentar, ternyata seperti ini repotnya ibu saat mengurus Sasuke.

"ugh… Sasu-chan, kamu turun sebentar ya? Nii-san tidak bisa buat susunya." Keluh Itachi sambil meregangkan pelukan Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya pelukan Sasuke makin mengencang sampai rasanya nafasnya tercekak ditenggorokan.

"Baiklah…" Uchiha Sulung itu mengelus lembut punggung adiknya lalu melanjutkan acara 'membuat susu untuk Sasuke'.

15 menit waktu yang Itachi butuhkan untuk membuat susu, ia kembali ke kamar dan mendudukkan Sasuke di boxnya saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup diikuti suara langkah kaki yang tergesa.

"Tadaim, Itachi-kun…" Mikoto dengan kantong penuh belanjaan dikedua tangannya menghampiri mereka, Mikoto mendengar suara Itachi menyambutnya pelan.

"Gomenne, kaa-san lama. Tadi hujannya lebat sekali, kaa-san pulang begitu hujannya mereda." Mikoto memeluk Itachi sebelum menengok ke boks bayi.

Tadi hujan? Wah Itachi benar-benar tidak merasakannya. Sepertinya Itachi benar-benar fokus dengan kegiatan mengurus adik kesayangannya.

"Wah, Itachi-kun menjaga adik dengan baik ya… bagaimana demam Sasu-chan?"

"Tentu saja kaa-san!" Itachi berseru, kemudian melanjutkan, "Itachi merawat adik dengan baik." Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang menikmati susu buatannya, menghela nafas lega dan cukup bangga juga berhasil membuat susu yang aman dalam percobaan pertama.

"Ne, Itachi-kun lelah? Istirahatlah." Mikoto mengelus rambut Itachi sayang.

"He'em. Baik kaa-san, _bye_ Sasu-chan…" Uchiha dengan kuncir rambutnya itu melambai kepada Sasuke yang sibuk meminum susunya dan tidak menghiraukan kakaknya yang berlahan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ternyata Sasuke cukup berat juga, sampai Itachi merasa pinggangnya sakit karena menggendongnya. Padahal, Sasuke baru beberapa bulan. Bagaimana jika umur sasuke sudah menginjak tahunan? Ah Itachi lelah melikirkan seberapa berat adik kesayangannya itu.

**Pukul 02.25 **

Itachi merasa sakit pada rambutnya tapi matanya sangat berat untuk terbuka. Tarikan yang semakin kencang dan suara yang terbata itu juga begitu mengganggu. Itachi menarik selimut bergambar beruang madunya untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

"'ta-hi... nii."

Suara itu, tidak mungkin ibu. Suara kaa-san itu lembut, menenangkan dan begitu halus. Tidak terbata seperti itu. Tou-san? Tidak mungkin. Itachi yakin kini ia masih bekerja diluar kota sana. Lalu? Aah… Itachi mulai berfikir kearah sesuatu yang berbau horor. Itachi tidak takut dengan hantu, ia hanya ngeri membayangkan adik kesayangannya akan menangis ketakutan saat melihat wajah jelek si hantu. Shisui –kakak sepupunya pernah mengatakan bahwa hantu itu suka memakan hati dan jantung milik balita yang imut dan adiknya adalah mahluk terimut yang pernah ada. Uchiha itu jenius dan Itachi paham betul kalau kakak sepupunya itu berbohong tapi demi dewa jasin yang disembah salah seorang sahabatnya, ketakutan itu muncul dengan sendirinya dan membuatnya panik.

Tarikan dirambutnya semakin melemah, Itachi harap hantu jelek itu pergi dengan segera dari rumah dan tidak menggangu keluarganya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja punggungnya dipukul dengan sangat keras, karena memang Itachi tidur tengkurap. Itachi meringis pelan, benar-benar sial!

Eh? Ha-hantu itu menaiki tubuh Itachi dan duduk diatas punggungnya.

'Hantunya ringan…'Itachi mulai berpikir. 'apa mungkin hantunya hanya tinggal tengkorak?' Pikiran Itachi mulai ngelantur.

"Ta-i… nii," kenapa Itachi jadi teringat Sasuke ya?

Ya ampun! Itachi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya begitu menyadari kebodohannya. Tapi begitu berbalik, begitu pula Sasuke terjatuh dari punggung sang kakak dan menyebabkannya terjatuh ke futon dan menghasilkan suara benturan yang lumayan keras. Uchiha berkuncir itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat keadaan Sasuke. Dengan pencahayaan yang remang –hanya dari sinar bulan yang tembus dengan diding kertas samping futonnya, Itachi melihat mata adik kesayangannya itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata, bibirnya yang kecil bergetar pelan dan pipi gempalnya mulai memerah. Untungnya suara tangis Sasuke tidak sama dengan balita-balita diluar sana. Itachi yakin, Sasuke akan menjadi pria yang pendiam ketika besar nanti. Suara tangis Sasuke tidak besar dan memekakan telinga, suara isakannya pelan dan menyayat hati.

"Hiks… puwe, hiks… hiks," rasa bersalah langsung menyelimuti hati Itachi, rasa-rasanya ia tidak ada bedanya dengan hantu jelek yang dapat membuat Sasuke merasa ketakutan, imeg Itachi langsung berubah menjadi kakak yang buruk.

Si jenius cilik itu mengangkat adiknya pada ketiaknya dan menepuk punggung Sasuke lembut, menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya agar tangis Sasuke mereda. Tidak lama kemudian suara tangis adiknya tidak terdengar lagi. Itachi bisa merasakan pergerakan pelan Sasuke yang sedang mengusapkan hidung dan mulutnya dibahu Itachi yang membuat bajunya belepotan ingus dan liur.

"Maafkan nii-chan…" Itachi menjawil hidung sang adik setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa ada disini? Sasuke ingin tidur bersama Itachi-nii?" Ucapnya seraya mendudukkan Sasuke diatas futon dan membersihkan wajah adiknya –yang berlumuran air mata dan cairan lengket lainnya dengan menggunakan baju lengannya.

"Baiklah… karena besok hari minggu, Sasu-chan boleh tidur bersama Itachi-nii…." Tersenyum lembut kemudian membaringkan adiknya diatas futon dan menyelimuti Sasuke dengan selimut bergambar beruangnya. Itachi sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya ketika melihat adiknya merasa nyaman.

"Aku akan menjagamu dari semua bahaya, aku akan melindungimu dengan nafasku, dan aku akan menyayangimu selamanya karena kau adikku."

Menggelung tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang mungil adiknya. Sasuke benar-benar adik yang sangat Itachi sayang, ia yakin ketika hantu jelek itu mengganggu, Itachi akan berada digaris terdepan untuk melindungi Sasuke. Mata oniks –persis dengan miliknya itu terpejam, hidungnya yang mungil, bibir kecilnya dan gaya rambut yang aneh –Itachi perpikir, kira-kira tou-san mengambil gaya dimana ya?- sangat Itachi sukai.

Udara yang sejuk dipagi hari dan sinar matahari yang masuk dari cela-cela kusen membuat rumah bergaya Jepang itu memiliki kesan tersendiri pada kesehariannya. Mikoto Uchiha sebagai ibu rumah tangga adalah orang yang pertama kali bangun dikeluarga itu dan mulai mengurus rumah dan segala yang ada didalamnya. Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke mulai membuka jendela untuk membuat cahaya matahari masuk kedalam rumah. Mikoto berjalan pelan kearah kamar Sasuke dan menggeser pintunya, terlihatlah boks bayi yang tepat berada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Buntalan kecil dalam boks itu membuat ibu dari dua anak itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sasu-chan, saatnya bangun dan berkeliling…" Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Mikoto untuk mengajak Sasuke berkeliling di kompleks Uchiha di pagi hari.

Tapi Sasuke yang tidak juga bergerak membuat Mikoto cemas dan membuka selimut mungil yang menutupi badannya. Alangkah terkejutnya Mikoto saat hanya mendapati sebuah guling dibaliknya. Raut wajah cemas langsung terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Tidak mungkin seseorang masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha dan menculik Sasukekan? Bagaimanapun Mikoto seorang ibu rumah tangga, tapi jangan salah, dulunya ia juga seorang ninja hebat seperti suaminya –Fugaku.

Berlari kecil kearah kamar Itachi yang satu-satunya didalam rumah ini yang terisi, mambuka pintu kemudian menghampiri gundukan diatas futon ditengah kamar. Menghela nafas lega ketika menemukan Sasuke tertidur dalam pelukan sang kakak. Wajah bulatnya yang ia tenggelamkan kedalam dada Itachi, tangan kiri mungilnya yang menggenggam baju bagian depan Itachi dengan erat sedangkan tangan kanan yang jemponya ia hisap masuk kedalam mulut mungilnya. Mikoto tersenyum lembut –lagi, jika menyangkut dengan buah hatinya, seorang Uchiha Mikoto bisa menjadi apa saja yang mereka perlukan, suaminya pasti gembira melihat keakraban kakak beradik itu. Berlutut disamping futon lalu memperbaiki selimut yang tersingkap agar udara pagi yang dingin tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak mereka. Tidak apalah mereka tidur lebih lama lagi, toh Itachi tidak ada kegiatan hari ini dan Sasukepun sepertinya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak tersayangnya. Keluar dari kamar Uchiha sulung dan menutup pintu dengan berlahan meninggalkan Uchiha bersaudara yang terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah.

**THE END**


End file.
